I don't know if I'm ready
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Edward doesn't know if he's going to be able to be a good father to his new baby, Renesmee, so Charlie shows him exactly what being a father is about


I don't know if I'm ready

Author Note: Okay, this is a Charlie/Edward father/son bonding moment thingy! This takes place after Renesmee is born, and Charlie came by but only Edward knew this. Enjoy!

**Edward POV **

"Mr. Swan," I was pretty surprised to see him here, and luckily I had stopped him from coming in. We were now outside, sitting on the porch.

"Don't play stupid with me, Cullen," Charlie growled at me, "I know you got my baby girl pregnant. Now talk."

Cursing mentally, I told him everything. Well, first he was mad as Hades. Then he was freaking out. Then he finally accepted it.

"What's her name?" he finally asked me.

"Renesmee," I told him, "she's very beautiful, too."

We both peered secretly through the window. I knew all about the dog imprinting my child, and now he was cradling her as she slept peacefully. Charlie's gaze softened as he realized he was this child's grandfather now. Sighing a little, I sat back and looked across the yard. He noticed pretty quick and sat beside me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong, son?" his voice was gentle, father-like now.

"Well…" I bit my lower lip, "I don't know if I'm ready, Ch-Mr. Swan." It was the total truth.

I was a father now. It was about time for me to be, I guess, since I was over hundred years old. But now I was responsible for not only keeping my Bella safe, but this child, too. I'd never really wanted to become a father, never really thought of it. Adopting, maybe, but a biological dad? Not a single thing would make me want it.

I'd almost lost my Bella because of it, too. What if this kid put more people in danger? I couldn't live with myself if this thing hurt my beautiful wife any more. If it hurt _anyone_, I'd get rid of it. I was still very insistant on her having a baby with Wolfie. But not hurting her again. I couldn't live with myself if that happened.

"Ah, nervous about being a new daddy?" he nodded, smiling understandingly. He looked like he was traveling back in time now, and by his thoughts, I saw what his was traveling back too.

_Renee was fast asleep from the meds after giving birth, but Charlie was wide awake. He held his sleeping baby girl in his arms, tears pricking his eyes. She was so beautiful to him, and now she was all his. He felt so unsure of himself. He'd always wanted a baby girl of his own, and now that he had one…he was scared to pieces. _

_In his past, Charlie had always liked to be the tough guy. He never admitted to anything and wasn't scared of nothing. But now holding this little girl in his arms in a green blanket…he was terrified. His eyes stared at him, copied onto a smaller face, and she smiled. _

_It was the most beautiful sight he'd ever beheld. To see her happy…that was his goal now. No matter what, he'd keep this baby happy. He loved her too much to see anything bad to happen to her. He smiled back and rocked her gently. _

"_Daddy doesn't really know how to do this," he confessed to the infant, "I mean, Daddy's never been a daddy. So cut me some slack, will you? I'll do my best." Her eyes sparkled, as if she understood. _

_The infant took a strand of his hair and tugged gently. Smiling at her pleasure of this very simple game, he kissed her nose and started to hum a little. She instantly started crying, and he bounced her in his arms tightly, hushing her. _

"_I'm sorry I can't sing," at his remark she smiled again before closing her eyes, "your name's Isabella, kid. Doesn't Bella sound better?" _

_She squeezed his hair tighter, and he knew that was a yes somehow. _

"_Then Bella it is," he cooed, "your my little Bella." _

And that's when the flashback ended. Charlie looked with me with old, understanding eyes.

"It's just when you meet her for the first time," he told him, thinking I hadn't seen that, "then you realize really if you're ready."

"Thanks, Mr. Swan,"we two shook hands, "I think you turned out to be the best father ever for Bella."

"And I think you turned out to be the best husband for my Bella," he smiled gently, "and I know you'll turn out to be the best father ever for your Renesmee."

"Oh, and Mr. Swan?" I turned to him just before I was out of ear shot, "let's not say anything yet. Wouldn't be much fun if she didn't know."

"Of course," he smiled and went off to act like it'd never happened, which I appreciated.

Going back inside, I saw Rosalie holding my little girl. She looked happier than I'd seen her in a long time, and Jacob was sacked out on the ground. Rolling my eyes, I held Resemee, allowing Rosalie to get Carisle to see to my wife. I would do so as well in minute. Now I had to officially meet my…daughter. Man, I needed to get used to that.

Charlie turned out to be totally right.

Seeing her asleep in my arms, I realized just then this child was all mine. Forever, and that's all she'd ever be. I suddenly decided my life's purpose was shared. It was too keep Bella happy forever, but to keep Renesmee happy forever, too.

Forever. That's how long we'd be together, one of these days. I made that promise to myself right then and there.

When she opened her eyes I saw my wife in her. But then I saw myself. She was perfect to me and every little way I could ever dream of. She was my dream, she was all besides Bella. For this moment on she was my girl. My world. My everything was all I'd ever wanted and needed.

And it was because she was ours.

"Ready.." the word hung in the air for a second as I rocked my daughter, "do _you _think Daddy's ready, Renesmee?"

She touched my cheek to show me her gift. Her special gift.

I saw myself playing with her as a little older, us laughing and tickling eachother. Smiling in reality, I kissed her nose and pulled her tight to my body.

"The one question is, then," I whispered in her ear, "are you ready?"

Author Note: The End, review! ^_^


End file.
